Truth or Dare
by greeken
Summary: The OWLs are over! Everyone's partying, but Harry and a group of his friends go to the room of requirement to have their own party...truth or dare and more
1. The game begins

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these characters, JKR does.

A.N.: Our first FF. Flames welcome!

It was a Friday night in the griffindor common room, the OWLS were over, and everyone was partying. Harry and a few others decided the party was getting out of hand, so they went to the room of requirement to party by themselves. They checked the Marauders Map(when Neville and Ginny weren't looking), and set out to the room of requirement. Harry paced back and forth thinking "Room to party in, room to party in, refreshments, food, just room that's empty for all I care!"

"Er, Harry," Hermione said. "There's the door." Everyone else was inside the room and Harry was still pacing back and forth. "Oop's," Harry said, the followed Hermione inside. The room of requirement met their needs exactly, a couch in the far corner, a whole lot of mushy pillows to sit on. At one end of the room there was a table with lots of food and drinks.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked.

"There's a game, Truth or Dare, you know it I expect." Hermione said (AN: well of course we do, I mean we haven't played it in 200 other stories). "Well duh, who doesn't?" Neville said.

"Ok, I'll go first." Ginny said, indicating everyone to pull over a pillow in a circle. Ron first grabbed a handful of butter beers. "Ok, Neville, truth or dare?" Ginny asked. "Truth?" Neville said looking unhappy to be the first one chosen.

"Tell us your most embarrassing, well kept secret." Ginny demanded.

"Well," Neville said suddenly going very red. "I, I once wore a thong." The room was full of loud laughter. "But it's not my fault! Neville insisted. "My aunt was over, and she was going through my Gran's drawers, and pulled out, thong," Neville was interrupted by the group laughing again. "And she said 'Wouldn't it be cute to see Neville in this?' Then she and my Gran forced it on me and made me model it." Neville grew even redder, realizing that he just told everyone what his Gran owned.

After everyone stopped laughing it was Neville's turn. Before he asked anyone he downed his whole bottle of butter beer and got another one.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Neville asked. "Dare!" Ron said and threw out his chest. Ginny turned and whispered to Hermione and they both snickered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell," said Hermione.

"Anyways, Ron," Neville continued. "You have to eat a goldfish."

"A goldfish?!" Ron exclaimed, "Easy." Ron walked over to the refreshments table and a goldfish conveniently appeared, and he stuck it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Eww!" Harry exclaimed, then ran to a bucket and was sick.

"Sheesh, it's just a fish." Ron said disgustedly. "Anyways, Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ginny said.

"Ok, impersonate three of us."

"Easy." Ginny stuck out her chest and said in a deep voice "Dare." (mimicking ron) She pretended to be someone else. "Ok, get in a barrel of spiders." "Oh no!" she shrilled switching to a high voice. "Harry, help me, help me, the spiders are coming to get me, hex Neville so he never thinks to do something so cruel to me again!"

Harry, Hermione and Neville were all rolling around laughing, but Ron was looking very indignant. "I have never said that!" He shouted.

"Ron, there's a spider on your pillow!" Hermione shrieked.

"Harry, Harry, help me, get the spider off the pillow," Ron screamed while leaping up and doing a crazy dance to get off any spiders that were on him.

"You were saying?" Ginny said laughing. Ron put on a pouty face and grumbled something about the evils of siblings.

"You still have two more to do." Harry reminded Ginny.

"Right," Ginny said. "Turn to page 394," Ginny said in an evil Snape-like voice. "Longbottom, what are you doing?" Ginny magically turned her face white and cowered. Then she said in a shrill but quiet voice "Hermione, help, help, Snape's going to get mad at me, where is pg. 394?" (AN. Don't ask me how Ginny knows this when she's not in their potions class). Even Neville had to laugh at this.

She switched to a Hermione voice. "Professor, Professor?! Neville doesn't know where page 394 is! Help him!"

(Snape voice) "Did I ask you, Miss Granger?"

(Hermione voice) "I know! I know that answer!" By now everyone was laughing.

"Harry?" Ginny had resumed her normal voice. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry said.

"If you could be one of us for a whole day, who would it be and why?"

"I'd be Ginny or Hermione, because then I'd finally be allowed in the Girls dorm!" Harry said turning red.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his groupies..." a cold drawl shattered the comfortable silence. They turned around and saw...

AN: This was written by 2 authors, not one.


	2. The Mysterious Visitor

A.N. A#1 is in California while I'm writing this, so we'll probably edit this more when she returns.

The Mysterious Visitor...

"Well if it isn't Potter and his groupies..." a cold drawl shattered the comfortable silence. They turned around and saw...

"Malfoy?" (A.N. sorry it's so predictable) Ginny finally exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

Malfoy turned a bit pinker than his usual shade of white. "Pansy and I...were coming here... to be alone." Malfoy ground out.

"Alone!" Neville exclaimed innocently while chewing a nt. "Why would you want to be alone with a girl?" He started choking on the nut.

"If you don't know, we definitely won't tell you." Ron said whamming Neville on the back. Neville spit the nut on to Harry.

"What are you doing here, may I ask?" Malfoy sneered.

"We wanted to get away from the other Griffindor partiers, they were waaay too loud, and the party was getting out of hand." Hermione said.

"Ah, I see, well we walked all this way and we aren't going to turn around and walk all the way back to the quilt of Mer- I mean our common room just because your playing some stupid little game, what is it? Truth or dare, how fun," he turned and called over his shoulder. "Pansy, sweet cakes, do you want to play truth or dare? You don't? You can leave then. What, you don't want to leave? Well come in and play then."

Malfoy and Pansy walked into the room, grabbed cushions and sat down.

"Well before we were _interrupted_," Harry said glaring at Malfoy and Pansy, "I believe it was my turn to ask someone. Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Malfoy said while glancing at Pansy to see if she was impressed. By the looks of it she wasn't.

Harry turned to Ron who whispered something in his ear. Evil grins appeared on their faces.

"Ok, Malfoy, you have to shave your legs."

"What?!" Malfoy shrieked/ "That's a totally girly thing to do, I've grown attached to my leg hair, see that one's Bob, and that's Bernie, that one's Draco Jr., and that one's Jr. Draco Jr., and I can't get rid of Samuel!"

"Just do it!" Ron exploded. "Or, suffer the consequence."

"What's the consequence?" Malfoy asked.

"Ever heard of the Lumber-Jack challenge? (A.N. Sorry, I was watching them today, it's pretty funny)" Harry asked.

"No," Malfoy said nervously.

"It's when a whole bunch of teams have to chop wood, and throw axes and saw wood, they also have to climb a tall wooden pole and hack at them. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Harry said.

"Ok, I'll do that tomorrow." Malfoy decided.

"You'll have to do that, except you'll have to do it wearing a Speedo (A.N. Today on the men's diving finals The Neck (a.k.a. Halm from Australia) and he was wearing a plumber speedo, like plumber pants. It was SO sick. Not as bad as Kevin though...)." Harry said.

"Ew!" Ginny exclaimed. "Just shave your legs; I couldn't stand seeing you in a speedo."

"Ok! I'll do it, where's the shaver?"

Pansy retrieved a pink Venus divine from the shelf.

"Malfoy rolled up his pant legs and applied strawberry scented shaving cream to it. "Goodbye Bob, and Bernie, and Draco Jr., and Samuel, and..." Malfoy continued saying farewell to his leg hair, and he finally was finished. There was also a huge pile of hair beside him.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts but then dobby appeared and cleaned up Malfoy's mess, so they didn't think he was so mad anymore.

"You better be happy now," Malfoy said while he glowered at Harry. "Now, for my revenge, Ron (you can't to the person who dared you so Ron was just as good) truth or dare?"

Ron didn't want to shave his legs or something equally as gross so he decided on truth.

"Ok...have you ever written a letter to someone on scented paper, and if you have, who and what scent?" Malfoy cackled.

"Well it was to Snape-but only because of another dare!" Ron said defending himself.

"You haven't even played truth or dare before Ron!" Ginny cut in.

"Uh ya I have at...Max's 10th birthday party." Ron said.

"You didn't even know Snape then!" Ginny shrieked.

"But I heard Fred and George, Bill, Charlie and Percy talking about him!"

"Max went to Durmstrang! He didn't even know Snape, and I doubt you dared yourself!"

"Ronnie and Snape, sitting in a tree..." Malfoy sang.

"Shut it!" Ron yelled and shoved his sock in Malfoy's open mouth.

"Ew!" Malfoy shrieked. "Your sock is so gross, I can't believe it!"

"Pansy, truth or dare?" Ron gasped in between laughing.

"Dare," Pansy announced.

"Tomorrow, you have to act like you're in love with Snape!" Ron shouted gleefully then drank more butterbeer.

"Like that'll be hard for her," Hermione snickered.

"Fine, done!" Pansy said while trying to sound like she didn't like to do this. It worked for the 'fine' but she shrieked out 'done' with the voice only someone in love could make.

_Pansy's POV_

_Yes! I finally get to express my feelings for Severus, and if anyone asks, it's all a dare, too bad this can't go on for weeks..._

Normal POV

"Heh heh, good one Ron," Neville complimented.

"No prob., just call me #1 Dare Champion." Ron boasted.

A.N. This chapter is way too long. I'll make a new chapter.


	3. 4 More Join the Crowd

A.N. Next Chapter! Same as the last, A#1 isn't here so here I am typing up another chapter...

4 More Join The Crowd

After Ron had finished a boasting dance ho would enter but Lavender, Parvarti, Crabbe and Goyle, all fighting loudly.

"We were here first! You guys go away, we don't want you here!" Parvarti yelled at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Huh?" Goyle asked stupidly while scratching his behind.

"WE-WERE-HERE-FIRST!" Lavender yelled in Crabbe's ear.

"What the heck!?" Harry yelled.

"Why are you here?" Lavender asked. "Get out."

"For your information, we were here first, ok, so if anyone is going to leave, it should be you, ok. And we came to getaway from all of the other partiers. Which means you." Hermione muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Parvarti said offended.

"Well go back to the common room, we don't want you here." Hermione said. Ron elbowed her.

"Can't," Lavender made up on the spot. "We forgot the password."

"Fine," Ron faked exasperation. "Stay here and play truth or dare with us." Lavender and Parvarti squealed then pulled over more pillows.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy called to his cronies (or as I call them, Groupies). "Come play." Everyone made the circle bigger so Crabbe and Goyle could fit in.

"Goyle," Pansy said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Goyle said stupidly, not knowing what was in for him.

"Ok, tomorrow you have to dress and act like you're in the hippie era." Pansy said.

"Flower Power!" Goyle shrieked then announced he was leaving the party to start working on his clothes.

"Wait!" Malfoy called running out of the room after him. "You have to truth or dare someone else first!" The door closed leaving Malfoy and Goyle outside. Ten minutes later Malfoy came back without Goyle.

"Tried to convince him," Malfoy panted. "Stupid oaf wouldn't be convinced, and then the door wouldn't open. I went in five different rooms before this one came up." Everyone laughed.

"Well let's call it my turn," Parvarti said brightly as Luna walked through the door with her nose in the Quibbler. Absentmindedly she pulled over a pillow and joined the circle.

"Who invited you here? Malfoy snidely remarked. Luna finally looked up.

"Pardon? Oh, truth or dare, I'll play." Luna said. Nobody bothered asking how she knew or why she was her.

"Muhahaha, Eat a jar of mayo, preferably miracle whip."

"Done," Luna said and closed the Quibbler. She walked over to the refreshment table and got a jar of miracle whip and a heck of a lot of butterbeer. Before starting the mayo she downed 10 bottles of butterbeer, then opened the jar and started eating. Halfway through she downed 10 more bottles of butterbeer and finished the jar. Everyone cheered.

"Malfoy," she said. "Truth or dare?"

Malfoy also had a lot of butterbeer so he wasn't too with it. Apparently he also forgot about the last dare. "Hic-dare!"

"Ok, tomorrow cover yourself in glue and roll around in feathers. Wear this costume all day!" Luna had had way too much butterbeer so she started rolling around on the floor hiccupping and laughing like an idiot. "A chicken! A duck! Hic! Muhahahaha!" She stopped and sat up. "Wait! Also, you have to sing in potions (you have potions tomorrow, right?)

I don't wanna be a chicken,

I don't wanna be a duck,

So I wiggle my butt

Cluck cluck cluck cluck.

She couldn't go on any further, too busy hiccupping and laughing.


End file.
